merzbowfandomcom-20200216-history
Merzbow Discography
This is a list of recordings by the Japanese noise musician Masami Akita under the name Merzbow, and other aliases. 2004 See: ''Year 2004 *Tamago (Plan DX-17, USA, CD) *Last of Analog Sessions (Important Records, USA, 3xCD) *Offering (Tantric Harmonies, Russia, CD) *Yoshinotsune (Clu Clux Clam, Canada, CD) *Electro Magnetic Unit (Los Apson?, Japan, CD) *Merzbird (Important Records, USA, CD) *Mini Cycle / Yoshino Tamago / Yonos Bigfoot (OHM Records, Norway, CD3") *Sha Mo 3000 (Essence Music, Brazil, CD) *1633 (En/Of, Germany, LP) Collaborations *''04092001 (with Boris) (Inoxia Records, Japan, LP) *''Rondo 7Phases Blowback'' (with Kim Cascone) (Sub Rosa, Belgium, CD) *''Partikel'' (with Nordvargr) (Cold Spring, UK, CD) *''Oumagatoki'' (with The New Blockaders) (Hypnogogia, UK, 10") *''The Ten Foot Square Hut'' (with The New Blockaders) (Hypnogogia, UK, CD) Compilation tracks *"Baliken (Vers. 01)" on 2x5" (Punk Kein Rock, Germany, CDr+5") *"Requiem" on 2xH vs. HHR Vol. 1 "Where Is My Robotic Boot?" (Hydra Head Records/Double H Noise Industries, USA, 2xCD) *"Fear Of God" on The End Of The Fear Of God (Tochnit Aleph, USA, CD) *"Birds And Warhorse" on An Anthology Of Noise & Electronic Music / Third A-Chronology 1952-2004 (Sub Rosa, Belgium, 2xCD) *"Bariken (Loft Version)" on 日本のロック名鑑 1 (Media Factory, Japan, DVD) Appearances *Remix: "Janik Top II / Angel Choirs" on Dogma V: Decomposing Dogma by Asterisk* (Lady Godiva Operations, Sweden, 12") 2005 See: ''Year 2005 album cover]] *Bariken (Blossoming Noise, USA, CD) *Dust of Dreams (Thisco, Portugal CD) *Rattus Rattus (Scarcelight Recordings, USA, CD) *Merzbuddha (Important Records, USA, CD) *Sphere (Tzadik USA, CD) *Early Computer Works / Scene'' (Waystyx, Russia, 2xCD) *Senmaida (Blossoming Noise, USA, CD) *Merzbuta ( Important Records, USA, CD) *Live in Geneva (Walnut + Locust, France, CD) *Houjoue (Dirter Promotions, UK, 6xCD) Collaborations *''Sun Baked Snow Cave'' (with Boris) (Hydra Head Records/Double H Noise Industries, USA, CD) *''Free Piano'' (with John Wiese) (Misanthropic Agenda, USA, 7") *''Multiplication'' (with John Wiese) (Misanthropic Agenda, USA, CD) Compilation tracks *"Untitled For John" on Epitaph For John (Korm Plastics, Netherlands, CD) *untitled on Blank Field (Alien8 Recordings, Canada, CD) *"Excerpt From Death Of 250,000 Chickens" on Improvised Music From Japan 2005 (Improvised Music from Japan, Japan, 2xCD) *"1633a (Edit)" on En/Of 001-030 (En/Of, Germany, 3xCD) Appearances *Remix: "The Inalienable Dreamless (Complete)" on Our Last Day by Discordance Axis (Hydra Head Records, USA, CD) *Source Material: on Kommerz - Merzbow In The Hands Of Origami Replika by Origami Replika (Segerhuva, Sweden, CD) *Featuring: on Sirocco by Daniel Menche (Important Records, USA, CD) 2006 See: ''Year 2006 album cover]] *Turmeric (Blossoming Noise, USA, 4xCD) *Black Bone, Part 5 (Blossoming Noise, USA, CD3" embedded in 5" disc) *Minazo Vol. 1 (Important Records, USA, CD) *Minazo Vol. 2 (Important Records, USA, LP) *Bloody Sea (Vivo Records, Poland, CD) *F.I.D.'' (Fourth Dimension Records, UK, 2xCD) *Metamorphism (Very Friendly, UK, CD) Collaborations *''Merzbow vs. Tamarin'' (with Tamarin) (Artificial Music Machine, USA, CD) *''Merzdub'' (with Jamie Saft) (Caminante Recordings, USA, CD) *Merzbow & The Haters (with The Haters) ( Banned Production, USA, reissue CD) Compilation tracks *"のはるか" on Belly of the Whale (Important Records, USA, CD) *"Partikel MN2" (with Nordvargr) on Swarm (Cold Spring, UK, CD) *"Oumagatoki Part 3" on Viva Negativa! - A Tribute To The New Blockaders Vol.2 (Vinyl-On-Demand, Germany, 4xLP) *untitled track on Yokomono 03: 55 Lock Grooves (Staalplaat, Germany, LP) *"Hrum" and "Murcle / Kpeth" on Rough Music: The Hands To Library (AARC, USA, 46xCD) *"De-Soundtrack No. 1" and "Ram Me, Ream Me, You Lusty Cunts" on Ne - The Anthology (Banned Production, USA, 2xCD) Appearances *Remix: "Agorzbow Merzbleed Mix" on PCP Torpedo/ANbRX by Agoraphobic Nosebleed (Hydra Head Records/Double H Noise Industries, USA, CD3"+CD) *Prepared Acoustic Guitar, Ring Modulator, Computer, Synth 'A': "November 1952" on Folio and Four Systems by Earle Brown (Tzadik, USA, CD) 2007 See: ''Year 2007 album cover]] *Merzbear (Important Records, USA, CD) *Coma Berenices (Vivo Records, Poland, CD) *Zophorus (Blossoming Noise, USA, CD) *Peace for Animals (Quasipop, Ukraine, CD) *Live Destruction at No Fun 2007 (No Fun Productions, USA, CD) *Higanbana (Vivo Records, Poland, CD) Collaborations *''Partikel II (with Nordvargr) (Cold Spring, UK, CD) *''Walrus/Groon'' (with Boris) (Hydra Head Records, USA, 12") *''Electric Dress'' (with Carlos Giffoni and Jim O'Rourke) (No Fun Productions, USA, CD) *''Synth Destruction'' (with Carlos Giffoni) (Important Records, USA, CD) *''Rock Dream'' (with Boris) (Diwphalanx, Japan, 2xCD) (also released by Southern Lord, USA, 2xCD; 3xLP, 2008) Compilation tracks *"September, 06" on Radio Interference From Unknown Orgasm (Somnimage, USA, CD) *"Flower, Sun, Rain" on Within The Church Of Thee Overlords II (Southern Lord, USA, CD) *"Green Rice" on Updated Edition With A New Preface (Smell The Stench, Australia, CD) 2008 See : ''Year 2008 album cover]] *Here (L.White Records, Germany, CD) *Arijigoku (Vivo Records, Poland, CD) *Dolphin Sonar (Important Records, USA, CD) *Eucalypse (Soleilmoon, USA, CD) *Anicca (Cold Spring, UK, CD) *Protean World (Noiseville Records, USA, LP) *Dead Leaves (aka ''Kareha) (licht-ung/Punk Kein Rock, Germany, CD) *Tombo (Fellacoustic Records, USA, CD) *Hodosan (Vivo Records, Poland, CD) Collaborations *SYR8: Andre Sider Af Sonic Youth (with Sonic Youth and Mats Gustafsson) (Sonic Youth Recordings, USA, CD) *Keio Line (with Richard Pinhas) (Cuneiform Records, USA 2xCD) (also released by Dirter Promotions, UK, 3xLP) *And the Devil Makes Three (with Porn) (Southern Records/Truth Cult, UK, CD/LP) Splits *The Celebration Of The Lizard / March Of The Myriapoda (with Band Of Pain) (Dirter Promotions, UK, LP) *Split (with Sutcliffe Jügend and Satori) (Cold Spring, UK, CD) Compilation track *"Habeus Corpus" on Paper & Plastic (Suitcase, USA, 2xCD) *"Voices of Animals" on Manifesto Rumorarmonico Post Futurista (Old Europa Cafe, Italy, 2xLP) Appearances *Featuring: "<羽毛に纏わる水滴無限循環> Dedicated to アヒル (Duck)" on Zoundtrack by Ukawanimation! (Avex Trax, Japan, CD+DVD) *Remix: "Cold World vs Merzbow" on Hands Off Our Music by Cold World (Short Fuse Records, Australia, 2x7") 2009 See: ''Year 2009 album cover]] *Camouflage (Essence Music, Brazil, CD) *Somei (Low Impedance Recordings, Greece, CD)'' *13 Japanese Birds (Important Records, USA, 13xCD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 1: Suzume (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 2: Fukurou (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 3: Yurikamome (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 4: Karasu (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 5: Uzura (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 6: Kamo (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 7: Kujakubato (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 8: Kokuchou (Important Records, USA, CD) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 9: Hiyodori (Important Records, USA, CD) *Hiranya (Noiseville, USA, LP) *Tempi / Matatabi (Dot Dot Dot Music, Ireland, 7") *Don't Steal My Goat (No Music Recrds, Russia, CD) Appearances *Featuring: "Killing Friends" on Our Earth's Blood IV by Bastard Noise (Cathartic Process, USA, 5xCD) Forthcoming *''13 Japanese Birds'' (Important Records, USA, 13 CD series) **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 10: Niwatori (Important Records, USA, CD) date: 2009-10-27 **13 Japanese Birds Vol. 11 (Important Records, USA, CD) date: 2009-11-10 *Micro Kosmos (Blossoming Noise, USA, LP+Book) ** Micro Kosmos Vol. 1 ** Micro Kosmos Vol. 2 ** Micro Kosmos Vol. 3 ** Micro Kosmos Vol. 4 ** Micro Kosmos Vol. 5 *''Mellow Peak'' (with Boris) (Troubleman Unlimited, USA, LP) *''Partikel III'' (with Nordvargr) (Cold Spring, UK, CD) *''Five Times Fifteen'' (with Band Of Pain, Li Chin Sung, Freiband and Zenial) (Fourth Dimension Records, UK, CD) As Kikuri With Keiji Haino *''Pulverized Purple'' (Les Disques Victo, Canada, CD, 2008) As Merzbannon With Racebannon *Merzbannon (Tizona, USA, LP, 2009) Category:Discographies